duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 25th DMX pack in the OCG, DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~. dmx25-v1.jpg|Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" - V1/V12 dmx25-v2.jpg|Kiramaru, Great Miracle - V2/V12 dmx25-v3.jpg|Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" - V3/V12 dmx25-v4.jpg|Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" - V4/V12 dmx25-v5.jpg|Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" - V5/V12 dmx25-v6a.jpg|Volg Thunder - V6a/V12 dmx25-v6b.jpg|Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast - V6b/V12 dmx25-v7a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser - V7a/V12 dmx25-v7b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord - V7b/V12 dmx25-v8.jpg|5000GT, Riot - V8/V12 dmx25-v9.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush - V9/V12 dmx25-v10a.jpg|Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows - V10a/V12 dmx25-v10b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair - V10b/V12 dmx25-v11a.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious - V11a/V12 dmx25-v11b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory - V11b/V12 dmx25-v12a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious - V12a/V12 dmx25-v12b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory - V12b/V12 dmx25-s1.jpg|Shoegazer, Bright Deity - S1/S01 dmx25-s2.jpg|The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" - S2/S02 dmx25-s3.jpg|Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman - S3/S03 dmx25-s4.jpg|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility - S4/S04 dmx25-s5.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins - S5/S05 dmx25-s6.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire - S6/S06 dmx25-s7.jpg|Codename Sherlock - S7/S07 dmx25-s8.jpg|Ryusei, the End of Conclusion - S8/S08 dmx25-s9.jpg|Codeking Mozart - S9/S09 dmx25-s10.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" - S10/S10 dmx25-1.jpg|Large Gathering! Aqua Brothers - 1/51 dmx25-2.jpg|Necrodragon Odol Needle - 2/51 dmx25-3.jpg|Katsudon Young, Dragon Lee - 3/51 dmx25-4.jpg|Counterattacking Silent Spark - 4/51 dmx25-5.jpg|Oracle Jewel of Control - 5/51 dmx25-6.jpg|Rage Crystal of Outrage - 6/51 dmx25-7.jpg|Boys to Men - 7/51 dmx25-8.jpg|Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God - 8/51 dmx25-9.jpg|Insight Indigo Kaiser - 9/51 dmx25-10.jpg|Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons - 10/51 dmx25-11.jpg|Waking Up Miss Mei - 11/51 dmx25-12.jpg|Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber - 12/51 dmx25-13.jpg|Fate - 13/51 dmx25-14.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch - 14/51 dmx25-15.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole - 15/51 dmx25-16.jpg|Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard - 16/51 dmx25-17.jpg|Hyperspatial Gallows Hole - 17/51 dmx25-18.jpg|Hyperspatial Green White Hole - 18/51 dmx25-19.jpg|Silver Scoop - 19/51 dmx25-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Faerie Hole - 20/51 dmx25-21a.jpg|Prin Prin, the Victorious - 21a/51 dmx25-21b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory - 21b/51 dmx25-22a.jpg|Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser - 22a/51 dmx25-22b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair - 22b/51 dmx25-23a.jpg|Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler - 23a/51 dmx25-23b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair - 23b/51 dmx25-24.jpg|Destiny Ryusei of Fate - 24/51 dmx25-25.jpg|Codeking Number Nine - 25/51 dmx25-26a.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! - 26a/51 dmx25-26b.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master - 25b/51 dmx25-27.jpg|Pulsar, Trans Suction - 27/51 dmx25-28.jpg|Don Katsudon, Outlaw - 28/51 dmx25-29.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon - 29/51 dmx25-30.jpg|DNA Spark - 30/51 dmx25-31.jpg|Katsudon Break, Secret Fist - 31/51 dmx25-32a.jpg|Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader - 32a/51 dmx25-32b.jpg|Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader - 32b/51 dmx25-33.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious - 33/51 dmx25-34.jpg|Natural Snare - 34/51 dmx25-35.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton - 35/51 dmx25-36.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess - 36/51 dmx25-37.jpg|Prelude of Horror - 37/51 dmx25-38a.jpg|Thunder Tiger - 38a/51 dmx25-38b.jpg|Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast - 38b/51 dmx25-39a.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord - 39a/51 dmx25-39b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord - 39b/51 dmx25-40a.jpg|Dragonic Pippi - 40a/51 dmx25-40b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord - 40b/51 dmx25-41.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy - 41/51 dmx25-42.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper - 42/51 dmx25-43.jpg|Hyperspatial Shooting Hole - 43/51 dmx25-44.jpg|Geo Bronze-Arm Tribe - 44/51 dmx25-45.jpg|Niyare - 45/51 dmx25-46.jpg|Gachinko Roulette - 46/51 dmx25-47.jpg|Hyperspatial White Blue Hole - 47/51 dmx25-48.jpg|Rhapsody, Guard of Hope - 48/51 dmx25-49.jpg|Ghost Touch - 49/51 dmx25-50.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero - 50/51 dmx25-51.jpg|Hormone, Maxim Bronze - 51/51 dmx25-l1.jpg|Gaial, Victory Legend L1/L1 dmx25-v1.jpg|Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" V1/V12 dmx25-v2.jpg|Kiramaru, Great Miracle V2/V12 dmx25-v3.jpg|Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" V3/V12 dmx25-v4.jpg|Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" V4/V12 dmx25-v5.jpg|Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" V5/V12 dmx25-v6a.jpg|Volg Thunder V6a/V12 dmx25-v6b.jpg|Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast V6b/V12 dmx25-v7a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser V7a/V12 dmx25-v7b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord V7b/V12 dmx25-v8.jpg|5000GT, Riot V8/V12 dmx25-v9.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush V9/V12 dmx25-v10a.jpg|Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows V10a/V12 dmx25-v10b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair V10b/V12 dmx25-v11a.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious V11a/V12 dmx25-v11b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory V11b/V12 dmx25-v12a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious V12a/V12 dmx25-v12b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory V12b/V12 dmx25-s1.jpg|Shoegazer, Bright Deity S1/S1 dmx25-s2.jpg|The Lionel, Zenith of "Leo" S2/S2 dmx25-s3.jpg|Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman S3/S3 dmx25-s4.jpg|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility S4/S4 dmx25-s5.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins S5/S5 dmx25-s6.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire S6/S6 dmx25-s7.jpg|Codename Sherlock S7/S7 dmx25-s8.jpg|Ryusei, the End of Conclusion S8/S8 dmx25-s9.jpg|Codeking Mozart S9/S9 dmx25-s10.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" S10/S10 dmx25-1.jpg|Large Gathering! Aqua Brothers 1/51 dmx25-2.jpg|Necrodragon Odol Needle 2/51 dmx25-3.jpg|Katsudon Young, Dragon Lee 3/51 dmx25-4.jpg|Counterattacking Silent Spark 4/51 dmx25-5.jpg|Oracle Jewel of Control 5/51 dmx25-6.jpg|Rage Crystal of Outrage 6/51 dmx25-7.jpg|Boys to Men 7/51 dmx25-8.jpg|Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God 8/51 dmx25-9.jpg|Insight Indigo Kaiser 9/51 dmx25-10.jpg|Zabi Epsilon, Lord of Demons 10/51 dmx25-11.jpg|Waking Up Miss Mei 11/51 dmx25-12.jpg|Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber 12/51 dmx25-13.jpg|Fate 13/51 dmx25-14.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch 14/51 dmx25-15.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole 15/51 dmx25-16.jpg|Cebu Algol, Electro-Vanguard 16/51 dmx25-17.jpg|Hyperspatial Gallows Hole 17/51 dmx25-18.jpg|Hyperspatial Green White Hole 18/51 dmx25-19.jpg|Silver Scoop 19/51 dmx25-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Faerie Hole dmx25-21a.jpg|Prin Prin, the Victorious 21a/51 dmx25-21b.jpg|Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory 21b/51 dmx25-22a.jpg|Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser 22a/51 dmx25-22b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair 22b/51 dmx25-23a.jpg|Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler 23a/51 dmx25-23b.jpg|Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair 23b/51 dmx25-24.jpg|Destiny Ryusei of Fate 24/51 dmx25-25.jpg|Codeking Number Nine 25/51 dmx25-26a.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! 26a/51 dmx25-26b.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master 25b/51 dmx25-27.jpg|Pulsar, Trans Suction 27/51 dmx25-28.jpg|Don Katsudon, Outlaw 28/51 dmx25-29.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon 29/51 dmx25-30.jpg|DNA Spark 30/51 dmx25-31.jpg|Katsudon Break, Secret Fist 31/51 dmx25-32a.jpg|Quattro Fang, Soul Gang Leader 32a/51 dmx25-32b.jpg|Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader - 32b/51 dmx25-33.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious 33/51 dmx25-34.jpg|Natural Snare 34/51 dmx25-35.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton 35/51 dmx25-36.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess 36/51 dmx25-37.jpg|Prelude of Horror 37/51 dmx25-38a.jpg|Thunder Tiger 38a/51 dmx25-38b.jpg|Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast 38b/51 dmx25-39a.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord 39a/51 dmx25-39b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord 39b/51 dmx25-40a.jpg|Dragonic Pippi 40a/51 dmx25-40b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord 40b/51 dmx25-41.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy 41/51 dmx25-42.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper 42/51 dmx25-43.jpg|Hyperspatial Shooting Hole 43/51 dmx25-44.jpg|Geo Bronze-Arm Tribe 44/51 dmx25-45.jpg|Niyare 45/51 dmx25-46.jpg|Gachinko Roulette 46/51 dmx25-47.jpg|Hyperspatial White Blue Hole 47/51 dmx25-48.jpg|Rhapsody, Guard of Hope 48/51 dmx25-49.jpg|Ghost Touch 49/51 dmx25-50.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero 50/51 dmx25-51.jpg|Hormone, Maxim Bronze 51/51 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries